Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to conferencing and more specifically to techniques for contacting a virtual participant during a conference.
Video and telephone conferencing systems allow users to attend a meeting even if they are not physically able to be in a meeting room. This may allow users to attend more meetings. However, oftentimes, users are invited to attend a meeting but play a minimal role in the meeting. For example, they may be there just to answer questions if they come up or to give a brief status. These users may know ahead of time that their participation in the meeting may be limited. Thus, they know if they choose to attend the meeting they may be making poor use of their time.
If these users choose not to attend the meeting, then the actual participants in the meeting may need to go to some significant effort to find a missing user when an issue comes up that needs the missing user's input. Also, if the missing user is not able to be reached, then the issue may be skipped over and not even discussed. Thus, the meeting may become ineffective. When a missing user is needed, participants in the conference may attempt to out-dial the missing user at various numbers. For example, the missing user's telephone number may be looked up in a company directory. The number may then be called using a separate telephone or a different line than the one being used for the conference. It is inconvenient to do this and also, even if the missing user is contacted, the user will need to call/log in and connect to the meeting. This causes a disruption in the meeting and is often inconvenient. Also, even if the contact information is found in the directory, the missing user may not even be reachable at that number. For example, the missing user may be out of the office, on the road, in another meeting, etc.